Attraction
by BroodBoy
Summary: Claire meets someone new. but can he break through her walls that have kept her from sharing herself entirely? this isn't strait up smut. i like to add at least a little bit of actually story.Kind of AU. explained in chapter 1 rated M. Claire/OC
1. sparks

Attraction

**A/N: so this is the first chapter. I don't own heroes or any of the characters, sadly. I only own my OC who is pretty much based on myself. And before you start reading, I don't plan on doing a story with twists and turns…this is just kinda fulfilling my fantasy of my Claire obsession…don't judge me… but anyways enjoy. Oh and this is kind of AU. Mostly cause Claire isn't attracted to Gretchen in "that" way. Will have smut later on. Promise**.

**Sparks**

5…4…3…2…1.

"okay class, remember that your research paper is due in two weeks!" Claire's American History teacher said, trying to yell over the zipping of backpacks.

Claire got started to pick up her books when she saw Gretchen waiting for her in the doorway. She smiled and walked over to her, "hey Gretch…" she said with a smile.

"How was class?" Gretchen asked.

"Well…I spent most of my time thinking about how hungry I was…and then I thought about painting my nails…and looked at the clock every 3 minutes…so…all in all I would say it was pretty boring…im glad it's Thursday thought…no classes tommorow." She chuckled slightly

"Wow…well, im done for the day what about you?" Gretchen said walking out of Redwood Hall with Claire.

"I have a review session in 2 hours that I got to get to…did you want to get something to eat?" Claire asked, "I heard they opened this new frozen yogurt place across the street from the library."

"sounds good…I wasn't really in the mood for food." Gretchen answered walking towards the library.

"so…have you talked to your dad again yet?" Gretchen asked as they got closer to _It's Fro, YO! _Which had just opened only week's prior.

"No…" Claire said softly, a hint of anger in her voice. She still hadn't talked to her father after what she found out about Nathan.

"You should call him…im sure he wants to hear from you." Gretchen answer, her voice sounding concerned.

"yeah...maybe tomorrow." Claire lied. She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't even want to remember.

15 minutes later they had arrived and ordered they're cups of frozen yogurt. The inside was unique. Many different swirls and shapes lined the lime green walls. They had the topping bar open for everyone to choose. Claire was rung up quickly while Gretchen picked out her toppings.

"I'll wait for you outside okay?" Claire said walking towards the door.

"yeah okay" Gretchen answered back . Claire looked back at Gretchen for a second before turning back towards the door. Her small smile quickly faded as in an instant she collided with another customer who was coming in through the door. She heard the chorus of laughter coming from the shop, mostly from the group of guys sitting outside. Claire's frozen yogurt was now on the black v-neck t-shirt of a guy who was at least a foot taller than her. He looked down at her his dark blue eyes intimidating her.

"uh…im…er." She stuttered trying to find the words. She was still touching him, she hadn't even backed away yet. His blank stare finally turned into a smile and he backed up. "im sorry this is my fault…" he said with a smile, his voice was low and sweet, his accent was subtle but still there.

"ha…no…um…It's my fault...i should have been paying attention…" she said looking up at him he was definitely built, when she collided with him it felt like hitting a steel wall.

"no really…I wasn't either…at least let me get you another yogurt." He said with a smile grabbing some napkins to wipe off the mess.

"No it's okay…don't worry about it…I really should at least pay for yours or something." Claire said still looking at him, she wasn't going to lie that he wasn't good looking. His dark blue eyes were only one highlight of him, she saw the muscles in his forearms, his jaw was square and rugged. He was perfect physically…as much as her eyes could see.

"Hey Kale! Here's you're smoothie man…the usual." One of the workers said. Truth was Kale had been coming here since it opened, mostly because he knew the owner and some of the workers. Kale looked up and smiled at his friend, then looked down at Claire. "Please…let me pay for another one…or I'll be forced to be mad at you for the rest of my life." He said with a smile motioning toward the yogurt dispensers.

"Alright..." She said with a small smile, Gretchen was looking at her as they passed by giving her a thumbs up. Claire smirked slightly. But looked back at Kale, that was an odd name she thought maybe it was a nickname. Kale looked back at her with a smile as he got his smoothie. Claire got the same mix and walked over to the register. Kale paid for her things and walked out with her.

"Well im glad that you took up my offer…im Kaleb…but most people call me Kale" he said holding out his hand. Kales friends came up to them as they shook hands. "Kale…why are you so rude? You got a couple of new friends and you didn't introduce us? What's up with that bro?" his friends said. Kale gave his friends a look and looked back at Claire and Gretchen.

"im Claire…and this is my friend Gretchen…" she said looking at the four guys.

Kale was about to speak when one of the guys spoke up before him. "Sweet…well im Tyler, this crazy dude here is Justin, and this is Tyson. And of course this weird guy with frozen yogurt on his shirt is Kale…as you know."

"it's nice to meet you guys…but we gotta get going back to class." Claire said starting to leave.

"Im sorry bout the trouble." Kale said as his friends walked away to get their food.

"Im sorry about your shirt." Claire answered back, unlike his friends who seemed to be more on the wild side he had calmness in his eyes.

"It's okay I got a bunch of them…I'll see you around…hopefully." He said with a small smile

"Hopefully." Claire answered back and started to walk away. Gretchen smiled at her as she caught up. "hopefully…" she said in a high pitched voice mimicking Claire when they were out of earshot.

"Shut up…I was being nice." Claire spoke, she heard footsteps catching up behind her before she heard Kales voice. "Hey wait up!" he said before catching up to her and Gretchen.

"I know this is kinda weird but me and my friends have this band and we're playing tonight at this club…we'd like you to come by…" Kale said handing her a flyer. It was light blue with black lettering, an emblem in the middle with the letters G.I.W under a sword with angel wings.

"Um…I don't know if…" Claire started out

"We'd LOVE to go…we'll see you there. " Gretchen said with a smile giving Claire a look.

"Alright cool…we go on at 9pm but you can come earlier and chill with us…we'll be there by 7…it's pretty mellow before the performances start." Kale said with a smile, he kept looking at Claire. He wasn't much into blondes, and Gretchen he found attractive but something about Claire screamed beautiful to him. Maybe it was her small stature, or the way her eyes were guarded and always trying to see through people. Maybe it was the way she seemed to just fit him when he bumped into her. Either way, he found her attractive and it had been a while since he had a close lady friend.

"Cool…well we'll see you there." Gretchen said walking away with Claire with a big grin on her face.

"Really Gretchen? Really?" Claire said lightly hitting her on the arm.

"Look…you may not see it. But im PRETTY sure he's into you."

"I just spilled Frozen Yogurt all over him… that's a fail, an EPIC fail." Claire said taking a spoon full of Frozen yogurt.

"Maybe…but I mean if he was really angry at you why would he invite us to his bands gig? Maybe the yogurt was the icebreaker. Plus what are you doing tonight? There's no class tomorrow might as well live it up right? I mean we haven't gone to a decent party since that time becky tried to kill us." Gretchen spoke speaking with her hands.

"okay okay…let me go to this review session. And we'll go…but if it sucks…we leave. Okay?" Claire spoke her eyebrow raised

"Fine…this should be fun." Gretchen said with a smile.

**Post A/N: okay so that's chapter one. Chapter two should be up tomorrow. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Even though this chap was pretty much uneventful. Next chapter should be pretty interesting. I forgot to mention that this is after pass/fail. **


	2. Wishful Thinking

Attraction

**A/N: All right so hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. Just finished watching the new episode. Pretty crazy I think. Anyways on with this. I don't know if im gonna follow the storyline from the show. But I don't know…yeah. It's late. Little hints of Claire/Gretchen in this by the way. I wanna thank my girlfriend and younger sister on helping me pick out the clothes and accessories for the girls.**

**Wishful Thinking**

Claire had gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed all before Gretchen got out of the shower. Claire had picked out a white v-neck with a dark blue cardigan hoodie. She paired with some dark washed skinny jeans and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Waiting for Gretchen, Claire started to do some of her assignments to get ahead. Later on Gretchen came in to the dorm in her robe and her hair already blow-dried and straitened.

"we got an two hours till they start playing" Claire reminded her keeping her eyes on her desk

"I know. Jeez you must really like him…keeping time and everything." Gretchen said with a small snicker, her back turned to Claire. Claire turned around having a rational answer, but stopped to see Gretchen taking off her robe. She stared for a second before turning back around. Although she didn't see much, the memories of what Sylar had said to her came rushing back. Sure her and Gretchen had drawn closer as maybe more than friends. But still, in the back of Claire's mind there was something missing.

"no comeback? You like him." Gretchen stated putting her bra and panties on. She quickly got dressed in an old dark green peasant top and light washed skinny jeans with some flats.

"I don't like him Gretchen, I barely know him…I mean YOU were the one who said yes to the show. Not me. How do I know you don't like him?" Claire answered back.

"I don't like him. i find him attractive. I mean did you see his eyes? They were like a dark blue-ish. And the fact that he was tall and built. I'd hit it." Gretchen said putting some make up on. She kept it clean and natural. Nothing too bold.

"he did have nice eyes…." Claire said under her breath.

"see…you noticed…maybe he can get you out of this funk. I mean…I know your dad just died. I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like. Sometimes it take someone extra special to shine a light in that dark place you're in." Gretchen said going over to Claire. As much as Gretchen wanted Claire, she knew it wouldn't work out between them. Because, even when Claire looked at her in more than a friendly way, she could see it in her eyes. That longing and passion she still needed. And it wasn't from Gretchen.

"Ready?" Claire said in a low tone looking at Gretchen.

"Yup. You look nice. Im sure Kale will like it." She said with a small smirk.

Claire smiled and looked down grabbed her ID and some money putting it in her pocket. They ended up leaving they're dorm at exactly 7:30. Claire was nervous, although she didn't have a clear answer why. Maybe it was because of the location of the club. Or that it had been the first time she had gone out in a while. Although, in the back of her mind, she knew it was because of whom she was going to see.

Meanwhile, Kale and Tyler had already started setting up their equipment.

"So you think she's gonna come?" Tyler asked helping Kale bring in one of the guitar amps.

"Hopefully. She seems nice. Claire I mean…Gretchen too. They're both nice." Kale answered awkwardly.

"Alright…well I call dibs on the brunette. She looks…" he whistled a little sexy tune at the end. "Plus im pretty sure she's a freak in the sheets if you know what I mean. It's usually the weird ones." Tyler continued.

"Man I wish you didn't talk about them like that bro. they deserve some respect too." Kale answered setting up his microphone stand.

"That's probably the gayest thing I've ever heard you say…" Tyler started as he fixed his guitar. "Look man…we're in this awesome band, we got good looks…we got a bunch of hot groupies lining up for you cause your lead singer and lead guitarist. I mean you don't have as many chicks as me…but still you do pretty well. Why not live it up?" Tyler finished putting a hand on Kale's shoulder.

"I guess. But I like this Claire girl…she's…I don't know different I guess." Kale said doing a sound check on the mic.

"Bro… she spilled frozen yogurt on you. That's a fail. She's probably one of those klutzy girls who always falls and like breaks a bone…or a nail every week." Tyler said exhaling loudly after seeing the complete set up. Justin had just wheeled in his drum set, while Tyson finished setting up his bass amps and stand.

"you talking about the blonde girl with the frozen yogurt?" Tyson asked

"yeah." Kale answered looking at his band.

"Fail." Justin said with a small smile. Kale just shook his head and went to sit down while the other three guys did their sound checks.

Although the four of them had been friends since second grade, Kale and Tyler had started playing guitar together their freshman year in high school. Kale took charge of writing all the Lyrics, melody and lead guitar while Tyler came up with the rhythm and extra solos. Tyson and Justin joined the middle of they're sophomore year and they had been jamming ever since.

Gretchen and Claire got there at 8:45. Traffic was killing them and not to mention the parking. They weren't carded luckily at the front door and got through a group of people standing around aimlessly the bar. It hadn't gotten as loud as Claire thought in there. She didn't see Kale and guessed he must have been backstage waiting to go on. Gretchen ordered two beers and gave one to Claire.

"Cheers…even though it won't affect you how it affects me" Gretchen said taking a swig from her bottle. Claire hated the taste but she didn't want to be rude. Minutes past as the two girls talked at one of the tables in the club. 9 o' clock came quickly and they saw an announcer come up to the microphone.

"Alright how's everyone doing tonight?" the guy said. Cheers came from all corners of the club and both girls stood up to get closer to the stage. Claire saw Tyler and Tyson coming up the stage with Justin following. Her heart started to race slightly as she saw Kale coming up with this guitar. Luckily the stage was probably only a foot off the ground so it wasn't hard to see.

"And now I know you know these guys…Virginia legends…put your hands together for THE .WAITING!!!!" the crowd cheered and everyone had their eyes up on stage.

Tyler spoke up in the microphone. "WHAT UP CLUB TESTIFY!!!" he screamed. The crowd started cheering. Kale stepped up, front and center looking over at Tyler.

"Alright ladies just a warning this guy Kale can get pretty hot during our shows. So he's looking for a nice FINE young lady to help him calm down afterwards…so this is your open invitation" Tyler said pointing at Kale. Kale looked down, a shy smile creeping onto his lips. Claire noticed and felt Gretchen elbow her slightly in the arm. Claire smiled and looked towards Kale. He had worn a Light grey thermal shirt and dark washed slim jeans. His white and dark grey Nikes almost shining through in the dark atmosphere of the club.

"alright…well I know you guys know this song… this is called Inspired By The Money." Kale spoke into the microphone his voice low and calm.

Kale played a fast riff on his guitar before Tyler came in for him. Justin slowly brought in the drums and Tyson on his bass grooved along.

"_close window pane I stare at all day…this room and the walls we wait for the call…and slow the decay this progress we've made…"_

Kale started to sing. Claire was surprised, his singing voice was a bit higher than when he spoke. But either way it was beautiful. She could see the passion in his eyes as he sang.

They ended up playing a 6 song set. Kale had droplets of sweat on his forehead and he spoke again into the mic. "alright guys that's it for us. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did…" there was someone in the audience who spoke up saying "one more song. One more song. One more song!" and the rest of the crowd chanted. Gretchen and Claire had joined in as well. Kale had noticed Claire by the second song, her blue hazel eyes standing out in the crowd.

"All right one more song…im gonna slow it down though…I wanna thank two new friends that I met today for coming today. You know who you girls are." He said with a smile looking at both Gretchen and Claire "this songs called My Heart"

Tyler had brought out an acoustic guitar and passed it to Kale. The song started slow and sweet, until Kale finally started singing

"_I am finding out…that maybe I was wrong…that I've fallen down…and I can't do this alone…stay with me…this is what I need please. Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you. We can sing alone…but what would it be without you…" _

Kale kept singing and Claire couldn't keep her eyes off of him. she swayed with the music seeing everyone in the crowd do it as well. He was entrancing the way he closed his eyes to hit the higher notes and give them more meaning. He looked over to her and gave her a smile. The song went on each verse almost intensifying near the end Kale screamed the lyrics,

"_This Heart It Beats For Only You, this heart it beats, beats for only you….YOUUUU!!!"_

Tyler added back up while Kale Screamed. The band intensifying there sound Justin banging on the drums wildly while Tyson was jumping off an amp on the final note.

"_Please don't fade away…"_ Kale Screamed while tyler sang the final notes "_My Heart is…." _

The crowd cheered chanting, "GLORY! GLORY! GLORY!"

"Alright thanks guys have a good night!"

The rest of the guys got off stage going towards the back, while Kale walked off the front stage. He started walking towards Claire and Gretchen, who were waiting attently for him.

"Hey you guys made it…im glad you came. Did you like the show?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Um…no…we freakin LOVED it! It was seriously amazing." Gretchen said

"it was really great…I like the last song." Claire spoke looking up at him.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE LEAD SINGER! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" some girls butted in. Claire felt a small sting of jealousy as one of them asked, "can you sign my boobs?" the brunette asked.

"Um…I guess…" Kale said frowning slightly. He signed them quickly but kept his eyes mostly on Claire. The girls left quickly screaming and Kale rolled his eyes.

"You must get that a lot." Gretchen asked taking a sip of her second beer.

"the boob thing? Not really…autographs kind of. But it's still a little weird to me…anyways I came over here cause we're havin an after party at my place. If you guys wanna come by. Or you can follow us there from here. Either way." Kale kept looking at Claire. She looked gorgeous. He liked that she was more laid back with her choice of clothing. Nothing to revealing yet still sexy and a bit form fitting. His favorite part was the shoes though.

"sure. We'll follow you." Claire said looking at Gretchen

"alright well we're just gonna load up the van. You can go ahead and just go around to the back I'll tell big tony to let you in." Kale said nodding

"Cool. We'll see you at the party then" Gretchen said putting down her beer on one of the tables. Kale walked away and walked towards the back.

"see what did I tell you this was a great idea." Gretchen spoke walking out of the club.

"you were right. It didn't suck either…I wouldn't have thought of him being a singer like that though." Claire said the cold air hitting her hot skin. The one thing she hated about big crowds was the heat.

"well hopefully this party is worth it too." Gretchen said, "do you want to drive?" Gretchen asked handing Claire the keys.

"two beers? Really?" Claire said raising an eyebrow.

"well if we do get pulled over, I'd rather be safe and have you be driving than me." Gretchen said still walking towards her car.

"okay." Claire unlocked it and got in turning on the ignition. She wanted to get to know Kale more. And this would be her chance to maybe have a shot at a normal life.

**POST A/N: alright so hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Couple of things the name "the glory is waiting" is the name of my friends band and she let me use it. Second. The first song "inspired by the money" is by The Starting Line. **

**And the second song "My Heart" is by paramore. New chapter up In two days…or less.**

**Oh and reviews would be AWESOME.**


	3. Spin

Attraction

**A/N: let's get a started shall we? **

**Spin**

Claire drove around to the back where Kale was waiting next to a big Ford truck. The other guys had already packed up the band van. Kale was leaning against his truck and saw them go behind his truck. He walked over and Claire rolled down the window waiting for his instruction.

"well my place is near the college…about 4 miles out or so...but follow us"

"okay…we'll see you there then." Gretchen said leaning over. Kale nodded and left hoping into his truck. The drive back wasn't as bad. They got there in and hour, Claire and Gretchen got out of the car expecting to see some apartment building. But Kales home was an actual house. It was a one-story ranch style home. The estate looked huge just from the outside.

Kale parked in the driveway getting out to see the girls looking for parking. There were already a few cars parked on the curb but luckily Claire had found one close by. Kale waited for them on the front porch.

"you have a nice house." Claire said looking around. The grass was cut and the flowers were nicely trimmed.

"thanks it was my parents' " Kale spoke walking into the front door. There was already at least 15 people there drinking from red plastic cups. Some of the guys gave Kale high fives as he passed by and walked toward the kitchen. The inside of the house was big and open. A few people were playing pool in the living room others were in the backyard standing by the swimming pool. They followed Kale to the kitchen where there were some girls who had waaayyy to much make up were standing with some guys.

"BRO! How was your show?" one of the guys asked serving some of the girls some jello shots. "it was great. Wish you woulda came and actually supported you're brother you ass." Kale answered and looked at both Claire and Gretchen, "Claire, Gretchen, this is my older brother Max. Max this is Claire and Gretchen."

Max smiled at them and then looked at Kale then back at the girls. "it's nice to meet you ladies."

"do you want something to eat? Or drink?" Kale asked leading them outside

"I'll have a beer" Gretchen said

"do you have soda?" Claire asked.

"yeah I'll show you to the coolers." Kale said showing them outside. Someone screamed at Kale, "YEAH KALE!" it was a younger looking boy probably still in his teens. He walked up to Kale giving him a hand shake and a high five

"Hey Jace. These are my friends Claire and Gretchen. Girls, this is my younger brother Jace" Jace smiled and shook hands with the girls.

"nice meeting you ladies. My room is right over there if you need me or you get lonely…" he said with a grin pointing to another end of the house. Kale frowned at him and pushed him aside. "get outta here kid." He said with a small laugh. The girls got their drinks and ate some of the burgers that Tyson was cooking up. The girls noticed how big the back yard was. It had a pool, along with a pool house, a half court for basketball and a huge chunk of grass to play football.

Claire, Gretchen, Kale, and the other guys were talking for a good while before Tyler brought up strip poker, which Gretchen was up for. Claire ended up playing a game of pool with Tyson. He was the tallest of the band members standing at 6 foot 4 inches. His dark tanned skin and dark black hair helped his green eyes stand out.

Justin, Tyler, Gretchen and 3 others were playing strip poker by the kitchen. Gretchen was winning obviously being the less drunk of the six. Although she had taken a couple of shots with Claire and Justin, she was still better off than Tyler who was bright red. His light skin didn't help cover that up much.

Tyson lined up his shot and sunk in the 8 ball easily. "woo…I win" he said with a smile handing Claire two shots of tequila. She took them and took them strait up. Tyson smiled and took his, Claire looked around for a moment looking for Kale. He wasn't anywhere inside. Tyson looked at Claire, "He's outside in the pool house, he likes to do his brood thing there." Tyson smiled, nodded, and walked away going towards the kitchen.

Claire walked outside passing by Max and Jace who had a couple of slutty girls playing beer pong with them. Claire walked over to the pool house and saw Kale playing his acoustic guitar. Somewhere in-between talking and playing pool with Tyson, Kale had changed into an old band tee and threw on a baseball cap. Claire knocked on the door frame and waited.

"Hey Claire….come in." He said with a smile turning his baseball cap backwards. He set down his acoustic guitar and took a sip of his drink, which he had next to him. Claire sat down next to him in one of the big bean bags.

"I guess you're not much of a partier huh." Claire said looking at him.

"No. not really. My brothers are more of the partiers in the family." Kale said, "what about you? I saw you knock back a couple of shots and a beer but you look not drunk…high tolerance?"

"yeah you can say that. You've gone to get a drink like 7 times…and you seem not drunk either so." Claire said nodding towards his plastic red cup. Kale chuckled slightly and spoke, his voice low and raspy.

"it's just water. I don't drink alcohol." Kale said handing it over to her, she sniffed and there was definitely no scent of alcohol.

"must be pretty hard seeing everyone else drink I bet" she stated.

"no not really…I like being in control of my emotions... the last time I got really drunk I got outta control. I ended up putting max in the hospital." Kale admitted.

"oh…" Claire said sitting there. There was an awkward silence before Kale spoke up asking Claire something. "so you're not from around here right? I mean…you don't have an accent like most of us…"

"No…im from…all over the place I guess you can say." Claire said turning to look at him. Even in the minimal lighting his eyes shone a bright dark blue, which made her melt. He smiled for a second before picking up his guitar again.

"What were you playing?" Claire asked

"oh just this song I was writing…" he said strumming lightly

"can I hear it?" she asked.

"yeah…but if you tell anyone Im going to have to kill you." Kale said with a smile.

"I don't think you could even if you tried." Claire joked. Which really wasn't a joke she thought. Kale looked at her strangely for a second and started. The song started off slowly before building up into a slow strum.

"I don't wanna get to close…see this isn't where my head is if you knew me im not like this but I just found someone special and that's really something special…if you knew me…nice to meet you anyway…"

His voice was serene and strong and Claire was entranced with his voice. Every note he sang had so much passion that it made her melt. He continued always looking at her from time to time.

"so before this goes to far…let me tell you what you are…you're amazing im attracted. But im terribly distracted…cause I just found someone special that's really something special…so nice to meet you anyway." He finished and set his guitar down before taking a sip of his water.

"Wow…" Claire said stunned. Kale smiled and looked at her, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to just reach over and push a strand of hair out of her face. But at the same time his mind was racing. The fact that he had just met her today kept him from his actions.

"That was amazing…maybe you can teach me how to play guitar one day." Claire said with a smile.

"We can start now…here, " Kale said passing her his guitar. Claire positioned her hands like she saw Kale. Kale reached over and put his hand over hers. His hands were rough and big compared to Claire's.

"okay so obviously each string has a different sound. And this right here is the neck of the guitar. Which holds the fret. A fret is indicated between these two lines here. So this is fret one, fret two and so on…" Kale continued about frets and how important they are to actual sound. How you can't put your fingers too close to the line or to far away. Claire just liked the closeness he was inches away from her and she could smell his cologne.

"so if you put this finger here. And this on here. And strum." He told her. Claire followed and rolled her fingers down on the strings. The guitar made a perfect sound and Kale looked up smiling at her.

"you just played an E minor chord." Kale said with a smirk, it was then he realized their closeness. He looked up into her eyes, which were a dark green hazel. Claire looked at him lost in his eyes leaning a bit closer. Kale returned to reality and decided to lean even closer. They slowly inched closer and closer until their lips were only mere centimeters apart. Kales eyes kept darting from her eyes to her lips until he felt her soft lips collide with hers.

Claire kissed him softly before retreating, and then kissing him again. His lips were a bit rough against hers, but it didn't matter to her. She felt his hand come up to her face pushing some of her hair behind her ear. Their kiss started to intensify, but unfortunately Jace had walked in.

"Bro….niiiice." Jace said.

Claire backed away quickly feeling a little bit embarrassed. Kale backed away and looked at Jace, "what is it Jace? What's up?"

"oh max, his girl, my girl, Gretchen, and the band are gonna play a game, we wanted to see if you wanted to play." Jace said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"we'll be right there…" Kale said and stood up, brushing himself off.

Claire looked at him as he extended his hand to hers. He helped her up and smiled before saying something.

"I usually…I don't usually do things like that if I just met someone…especially someone who spilled frozen yogurt on me…but…I mean if you want to…tommorow I got a day off from work…do you wanna go on a date? With me?" Kale said looking at her with a small smile.

"uh yeah sure…I don't usually do things like that either…but I'd love to go on a date with you," Claire said with a smile. They walked out to the main house to see everybody sitting around the table. Claire sat down between Gretchen and Kale, everyone quiet and the music was turned down slightly.

"Alright Max what did you drag me out here to play." Kale said leaning back in his chair.

"I thought we'd kick it old school. And play some truth or dare." Max said putting an empty beer bottle on the table. Kale just shook his head, but went along and looked at Claire with a smile. Claire was nervous, but she knew that it probably wouldn't get too crazy. Max spun first the bottle spun until finally landing on Justin.

"alright Justin. Truth or Dare?" Max asked.

"Truth" Justin answered

"How many…times a day…do you masturbate?" Max asked with a huge grin on his face. Everyone laughed lightly waiting for an answer.

"Once…when I take a shower in the morning." Justin admitted

The game went on. Gretchen was dared to make out with another one of the girls. Which Claire felt a hint of jealousy at some point? It quickly faded when she looked at Kale who was trying to look anywhere but the two girls making out. She could tell he was a bit uncomfortable. Tyson had gone and it had landed on Claire, she picked truth not wanting to take too many risks. Tyson asked her what her biggest secret was. At first Claire thought about her powers but knew that if she even wanted a chance with Kale that she would keep that quiet. She said she was a virgin, which at the time seemed like a good idea. But later on in the game she regretted it. It was then Gretchen's turn, she spun the bottle until it stopped on Kale. Claire saw him move in his chair slightly as it landed on him.

"okay Kale…truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kale proclaimed looking at Gretchen strait in the eye.

"I dare you to jump into the pool. In your underwear."

"alright." Kale said pushing away from the table and walking towards the pool. Everyone else followed Claire standing next to Gretchen. Kale started with his hat, then his shirt. Gretchen stole a quick look at Claire who looked back at her with a smile.

"come on boy take it off! The ladies are watchin'!" Max yelled. Kale looked up and smiled as he took his shirt off reveiling what Claire already knew. He was definitely built, but still lean. He wasn't big and bulky like most fit guys. But you can see the cuts of muscle he had. Although the thing that caught her attention was the tattoo he had on both his Pecs. On one side was some lettering that she couldn't read, while the other had a downturned sword with a dove resting on the top.

He continued taking off his shoes, socks and pants. He was wearing black boxer briefs, which didn't show much definition in his groin area which Claire, blushed at once her eyes reached that spot.

"DAMN!" one of the girls said. Kale bowed jokingly as he shook off his nerves.

"Come on jump in!" Jace said going over to him to push him in. Kale waited for the right moment and ended up pushing Jace fully clothed into the pool. Jace came up brushing his hair back.

"Nice one bro." Max said putting a hand out to help Jace out, although Jace thought it would be funny to pull max in. soon after that the rest of the guys and girls decided to jump in. the girls made sure to take off there clothes except for Gretchen who had jumped in fully clothed. Kale looked across the pool where Claire was still standing.

"You gonna jump in?" Kale said across the pool. Claire looked up at him and started taking off her shoes and put the things she had in her pocket in them. Kale watched her as he stepped to the edge. Kale looked at her one last time, her face still showing worry.

"Don't worry. Sometimes it's just good to take a jump." He said with a smile as he jumped in. Claire took a breath right before hitting the water and felt the cold water hit her skin and soak through her clothes. Everyone was splashing water and laughing. Kale started swimming over to Claire who was still underwater. He pushed passed peoples legs and saw her smiling under the water swimming towards him. They kissed for a second before coming up seeing everyone having fun. They joined in and didn't stop till later that night. It had been the most genuinely fun time that Claire had actually had in a while. Most of her worries were gone and she knew she would be safe with her friends. And that this was something that normal college kids did.

For a second she thought about her father…both her fathers. She thought about the good times and the bad. And that even if she had time to live, Noah didn't. She needed to make her amends before it was too late. That night she and Gretchen drove home with huge smiles on their faces. It was one of the best nights of their lives.

**Post A/N: alright so the song used for Kale singing for Claire was "Nice to meet you (anyway)" by gavin degraw. Again I don't anything other than the OC's I create in the story. New chapt up soon. I know I said this chapter would be up earlier than today. But I had some family issues to deal with. stay tuned. Next chapter should get a little more….frisky.**


End file.
